Splash (move)
Splash (Japanese: はねる Hop) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation I Splash has no effect whatsoever. After the player selects the move, the game will simply show a dipping animation and then the message, "No effect!" Generation II Splash's message was changed to "But nothing happened." Generation III onward Splash's message was changed to "But nothing happened!" Splash cannot be used while is in effect. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Splash, the user's stat rises by three stages. Description |A move that involves only flopping and Splashing around in front of the opponent. It has no effect.}} |A move that involves only flopping and Splashing around. It has no effect.}} |Has no effect whatsoever.}} |It's just a splash... Has no effect whatsoever.}} |The user just flops and splashes around without having any effect.}} |The user just flops and splashes around to no effect at all...}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By By Generation II }} }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, the user will move to a random adjacent tile. If the user comes into contact with another Pokémon, both Pokémon receive 5 HP damage and the user returns to the tile it used the move from. In Gates to Infinity, the move has no effect whatsoever. In , the users jumps over Pokémon or group of Pokémon directly in front of it, moving to the tile on the other side of the Pokémon. When used by a Gigantic Pokémon, the move has no effect whatsoever. Pokémon Conquest Splash does nothing but show an animation. The user can choose which direction to perform it in, which will leave the user facing that direction after Splash is performed. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Splash had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Splash had an energy gain of 10% and a duration of 1.23 seconds. Description |Makes the user flop around as it moves. If there is another Pokémon where it lands, both Pokémon are hurt.}} |Makes the user flop to a different tile. If it lands on another Pokémon both Pokémon are hurt.}} | }} |The user just flops and splashes around to no effect at all...}} |It's cute to see you flopping wholeheartedly. It doesn't damage an enemy, nor cause a bad status condition, but it's cute.}} |You flop in wholeheartedly and jump over an enemy or teammate. But it seems the move causes no damage whatsoever, nor does it cause any bad status conditions.}} |} |} In the anime |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * While its English name suggests an association with water, its Japanese name, はねる haneru, can mean both splash and hop, but usually the latter. This explains why the move can be learned by Pokémon such as and —species who have no association with water but are known for hopping or jumping—and why it is disabled by . Its somewhat misleading English name is due to its initial exclusivity to .VGFacts: Pokemon - SPLASH mistranslation * In the anime, Splash is the most common result of . * Splash and the event-exclusive moves and are the only moves in the core series Pokémon games that have no effect whatsoever. * Splash is the only obtainable move in Pokémon GO to have a different type than in the core series games. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=躍起 水濺躍 跳躍 翻身 |zh_cmn=躍起 / 跃起 水濺躍 跳躍 活蹦亂跳 |cs=Šplouchavý útok |da=Plaske |nl=Spetter |fi=Loiskahdus Aalto (AG134) |fr=Trempette |de=Platscher |el=Παφλασμός |it=Splash |ko=튀어오르기 |pl=Plusk Pluśnięcie |pt_br=Borrifada (games, TCG, manga) Splash (anime) Saltitar (anime) Respingo (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Chapinhar |ru=Всплеск Vsplesk |sr=Skakutanje |es=Salpicadura |sv=Plaskattack Plask |vi=Nhảy Nhót }} References Category:Moves with no effect Category:Water-type moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Platscher es:Salpicadura fr:Trempette it:Splash ja:はねる zh:跃起（招式）